Counting the Days
by DozenRoses
Summary: When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always be worse. And when they are, we find hope in the thought that things are so bad they have to get better. So I shall count the days when this madness ends, and I find my way back.
1. A Prelude to Tragedy

**What kind of world, would it be without you? I couldn't breathe without you. What kind of world, would I see without you? I can't dream without you here.**

**

* * *

**

**Counting the Days**

**Chapter I**

**A Prelude to ****Tragedy**

**

* * *

**

_"__All at once, I finally took a moment and I'm realizing that, you're not coming back. And it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell. My eyes began to swell. And all my dreams were shattered all at once."_

_-__Whitney__ Houston_

"_There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope."_

_-__ George Eliot_

_

* * *

_

The sun was high above, glistening brightly overhead in the cloudless sky. The glorious day contrasted the foreboding forthcoming events. Death was looming over the city, readying his hands to clutch the life of one.

Ichigo sat in an underground cell. The chamber was murky and depressing. The only light that illuminated the pitiful cell was a hole. Occasionally, people would come by the hole and show their blatant dislike of the Prince.

They did a number of things, which led to the guards barring the hole up. Even if this stopped the daily visits from the citizens, the bars were exuding a sense of captivity. The light shined through the circular hole, casting a shadow that allowed him to predict the time. It was almost noon.

He rattled the chains on his wrists, pulling at them, knowing it would be effortless. The chains were hooked to two bars wedged to the cold floor; the chains were long enough for him to stand, even then there was not much he could do. It provided to his annoyance at his current dwellings.

Suddenly, the floor began to move forward. Ichigo was startled by the abrupt movement. The floor kept moving until he was directly under the hole. The bars overhead began to retract backwards until the sun fully shined upon his carrot colored hair.

"Hey asshole! Up here Prince." Ichigo looked up to see appalling blue hair block the sun. He grimaced at the sight of who it was. Commander Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Shit, you look so fucking pitiful down there. Sucks to be you, ass." Grimmjow smiled at him without a care in the world. Ichigo turned his head with a solemn look. He truly did look pitiful.

"The Prince of Karakura in a fucking cell! Unbelievable. Get that pathetic look your face, you're a fucking prince! Hold that head high, you ain't dead yet. Have some fucking dignity."

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow once more, even if he spoke the truth. However, Ichigo held his head up and gave the Commander one of the nastiest looks he could muster up.

"Ho ho! That's what I'm talking about! Just what I wanted to see. You know, you were a great rival; it's only fair that I tell you this. I told you, you would lose." Grimmjow left Ichigo with a spring in his step.

However, the disgust Ichigo felt for Grimmjow could not even begin to compare to the feeling he was having now at the sight of what was happening above him. There was a loud cranking sound that echoed throughout the cell. He could hear the churning of wheels for something to face the hole.

Then the noise stopped.

A low creaking sound could be heard before a boom shook the walls of Ichigo's cell. He covered his head to protect himself from the falling debris. After the rubble fell, Ichigo looked up, and there was a sight to behold. What he had seen was a sight indescribable.

Ichigo had finally learned the true meaning of despair.

Suspended in mid air was a cross. It lay horizontally above the hole, so Ichigo could see perfectly what was going on. It wasn't just the cross he saw, no, he saw Orihime tied to the cross.

Ropes were wrung around her wrists, waist, legs, and neck. She opened her eyes and stared down into the pit. At the sight of him, Orihime began to feel extreme happiness.

"Ichigo! You are alive, Ichigo! They told me you were dead, but I knew. I knew you were still here. I just knew." Ichigo was feeling the same way as he gazed at her lovingly. The feeling was overshadowed by the appearance of King Aizen. He walked across the cross, stepping heavily on the platform. His steps shook Orihime's small body, and the ropes tightened in correspondence against her skin.

"Kurosaki look at this poor girl. It seems the ropes are putting a strain on her body! Here Princess, let me help you." With the sword in his hand, the King struck the ropes that bound Orihime's legs. Her legs fell into a painful arch, and the other ropes tightened in response again.

Ichigo struggled against his chains to no avail. He had no idea what the crazed king had in mind; it only served to worry him more.

"You cannot do this! You won't get away with this Aizen!" Orihime shouted. Aizen only smiled at her retort. He swung his sword at her right wrist, slicing it open. She gasped at the feeling. The blood trickled down upon Ichigo's head with a soft pat.

Aizen chuckled evilly. He loved that look on Ichigo's face. Despair. Aizen raised the blade over the wooden boards. He slammed his blade down with a powerful force. The sword rammed through the wood, straight into Orihime's stomach.

Her eyes widened, her voice responding with a shrill scream. Blood gushed out of her body like a river and into Ichigo's cell. The blood she lost, gathered onto Ichigo's body, bathing him with a nice coat of red.

"Princess if you keep screaming, you'll die of blood loss, we don't want that." Aizen smiled down at the tormented Ichigo. This was another victory in his book.

"Such a lovely day." Aizen said with a nauseating sense of cheerfulness. Aizen cut the rope that bound the Princess's waist. He walked further down and sliced at the rope wrapped around her left wrist.

The only thing that was keeping Orihime from falling was the last two ropes that were cutting off her circulation.

Orihime was barely breathing. Her shallow breaths were the only things that Ichigo could hear. Ichigo was speechless; he was decimated at the sight of his beloved hanging above, while he sat there and had blood rain on him. He looked into her big gray eyes.

Her big beautiful smiling gray eyes, for she smiled at him.

"Ichigo I am glad to have met you. I knew since the day we met that we were star crossed. I did not care though. I just wanted to be selfish and have you for as long as I could. Do not despair. I am glad to have seen you one last time."

With that Aizen cut the rope on her other wrist. Orihime's body fell until the rope around her neck stopped her from falling, with a sickening snap. The rope began to strangle Orihime. Her legs flailed uselessly about, hands clawed at the rope, but it was no use.

In just a moment the dangling body moved no more.

Ichigo watched the body sway from side to side. The floor began to move backwards, obscuring his view. The hole stayed open though. Unexpectedly, the body came crashing down the hole, hitting the concrete floor with a horrible crunch.

Although her body lay before him mangled and bleeding, she was still there.

Just barely.

Her eyes were dead, but her lips moved at a slow pace. Ichigo hardly heard her. But it wasn't until she finally closed her eyes, that Ichigo ultimately understood what had just transpired.

Orihime was dead.

The last few words spoken by her, was something Ichigo would remember as his blade would pierce Aizen's throat.

_I love you._

And it was not until a few days later that Ichigo's voice would give out from screaming as he watched the dead body bleed out before him.

* * *

**Remembering the time you were here . . . **


	2. The Unraveling Veil

**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found. Was blind, but now I see. T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear. And Grace, my fears relieved. How precious did that Grace appear, the hour I first believed. Through many dangers, toils and snares I have already come; 'tis Grace that brought me safe thus far and Grace will lead me home.**

**

* * *

**

**Counting the Days**

**Chapter II**

**The Unraveling Veil**

**

* * *

**

_"__I used to think that happiness could only be something that happened to somebody else. Everybody believed everybody but me."_

_-__Christina Aguilera_

"_We plan our lives according to a dream that came to us in our childhood, and we find that life alters our plans. And yet, at the end, from a rare height, we also see that our dream was our fate. It's just that providence had other ideas as to how we would get there. Destiny plans a different route, or turns the dream around, as if it were a riddle, and fulfills the dream in ways we couldn't have expected."_

_-__ Ben Okri_

_

* * *

_

_**As the helms of fate turned that very day, let us go back to the beginning, to where the trail begins, and therein lays the truth. Deception and deceit run amok on the plains of sincerity and honor. This is where the tale starts. . .**_

The King of Levier sat in the audience hall. He glanced across the room at his advisors and viziers. Today was such an ominous day. A feather could make a loud noise in the exceptionally quiet room. The tension was compressed into that large room. It filled their lungs, and they were scared to breathe.

However the King proved unfazed by it all. There was supposedly a meeting to be conspired between his council and the kingdom to the east.

They had failed to show, however.

Today was his daughter's seventh birthday. This was the day his darling little girl drew her first breath. He was missing such an important day to wait for an impudent King who, he believed, would never show.

Could the man read a sun dial correctly?

The King rose to leave and his subjects did the same, they all began to file out the room until a charming voice halted their steps.

"Please! Please take your seats. My apologies for running late your Majesty, please forgive my insolence. It is unforgivable of me to show up late, on this important day." The King looked at the man before him. He could not deny that this man was extremely handsome; his hair bore such a beautiful brown, his eyes yielded that same brown as well. The King was starting to take a fancy to him.

"I am Prince Sosuke Aizen of the kingdom of Hueco Mundo your Excellency. May I have this audience with you?" Aizen's voice was extraordinary. It had an alluring element to it. Nevertheless, no matter how captivating his voice was, Aizen looked like a pushover, in the King's eyes. The King sat back in his chair, and his subjects did the same. He was mistaken then; Aizen was the Prince, not the King.

"You may precede Prince." the King said with all seriousness. Aizen seemed to make the room relax under his cool gaze. Such hypnotic eyes he had.

"Thank you Sire. The Kingdom of Levier is a vast and beautiful one. As stunning and huge as it is, it is also a strong country. It is the strongest country in the entire western hemisphere. However, no matter how beautiful, immense, or sturdy this country is, it _will_ fall. Society has made miraculous advances in technology; infrastructure is not as it was in those trying times, weapons are more enhanced as well. You are now able to kill a man efficiently, without the hassle. Civilization has been moving forward, while you are at a halt," Hushed murmurs filled the room. No one had said anything in defense either, they knew it was true. Aizen continued, "Your Majesty, I have not come to belittle your country! No, I come only wishing to see your power grow nationally and internationally for your country. The Kingdom of Hueco Mundo would like to extend our hands in coalition. My Kingdom would only be satisfied in helping yours thrive. I propose an alliance to be compromised." Aizen bowed as he finished.

The King thought about this. Aizen was no fool. He knew very well that they were stuck in the past, while the outside was moving on in society. If the King did not do anything, he would ruin everyone. The King knew what he had to do.

"I accept this _alliance_ of yours. You may tell your citizens that we shall also extend our hand camaraderie. Although we _do _accept, and since this was your proposal, how would you like to seal the deal, if I may say so in such a way?" The King looked at Aizen once more, his once stoic face smiled with some form of merriment.

"I am glad you asked." Aizen said with delight.

* * *

"One, two, three! Ready or not, come find me!" the little girl giggled. One of her attendants, Shun'o, watched her as she ran around with her other attendants, Baigon, Lily and Ayame.

"Little Princess, you weren't supposed to count! And it's here I come, not come find me." Lily shouted sarcastically at the little girl. The Princess was extremely odd. There was so much more to this girl, than smiles and cheers. She said the strangest things and had oddest tastes in cuisines. Even if this added to her oddity, Orihime was welcoming, humorous, sensitive, caring, and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless majority of the time, but it only added to their love for the young Princess.

"Marshmallow, come play with us!" Shun'o grimaced at the name. It frustrated him that she kept calling him that, even if it was his name.

"It's Shun'o sweetie. Shun'o! Not Marshmallow!" he exclaimed as the young girl flew past. Baigon was the only one keeping up with Orihime as she ran around. Ayame and Lily had long since given up, they sat near the fountain in the middle of the courtyard fanning themselves.

"Shun'o! Shun'o! Shun'o! Sounds like marshmallow to me. Marshmallow! MARSHMALLOW! MARSH- HEY!" Orihime had stopped her rant at the appearance of her sentry; or rather she was picked up and thumped in the forehead.

_Tsubaki._

Orihime was in shock of what he did. She was so in shock, that even when he sat her down, she was still in shock. It was apparently a lot of shock she was going through. Orihime shook herself out her stupor and tried to save face. She pulled Tsubaki's ear, and he winced at the pressure.

He pulled her cheeks and she responded by doing the same. Her attendants only stared at them, not wanting to get into the midst of it. This went on for a while until Tsubaki surrendered.

"Ha! I win! I dub thee a loser!" She picked up a stick and pretended to "knight him" like in all those stories her mother told her.

"Thank you very much your Highness. You are most kind." Tsubaki said with fake politeness. He knew he had won, he just didn't want to tell her any different. She giggled jovially. She loved playing with Tsubaki the most. He was fun and mean, but it only served to make her happier with him.

"Alright, it's time for your afternoon lessons Princess. Say goodbye to Tsubaki." Shun'o said as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Aw, can he come with us to the lessons? He is my guard after all!" she pleaded.

"No, no! He won't be needed; nothing will be attacking us at the lessons." Shun'o replied. He sighed a little; he already knew where this was headed.

"Yeah he will! What if one those ghouls come and attack us? What about the creepers and the crawlies? What about the thing that lives inside the dressers and eats-" Orihime couldn't finish the sentence. She was scaring herself.

"How about Tsubaki walks with us there, is that okay?" Shun'o asked the young girl. She nodded and ran around the courtyard again.

"Thanks Marshmallow, you're alright." Tsubaki slapped the man on his back, what he wasn't expecting was an angry aura to come from the usually calm man. Tsubaki was frightened to say the least. Tsubaki shuffled away from Shun'o and went towards the bushes.

"Hinagiku it's time to roll." Suddenly, a bald man with an eye patch jumped from inside the bushes. This was Orihime's personal doctor. To the average person, Hinagiku would look frightening, but he was extremely energetic and eager to please. He never talked often either, and when he did they were short, sweet, simple, and to the point.

Hinagiku began to follow behind the leaving troupe, while Tsubaki stayed in the middle of the courtyard. Today was the Princess's birthday. But unlike the rest of her birthdays, today just wasn't right. That feeling was eating at Tsubaki right now, and he couldn't place his finger on it at all.

"Tsubaki! We will leave you, if you do not hurry!" Lily shouted at him. The blonde haired woman waved her hand in his face. It was effective enough and it woke him from his haze. He smirked and began to walk off. She shook her head and followed him towards the rest, where Shun'o, Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, and Orihime waited for them.

"What took you so long," Shun'o wondered, "We were going to leave without you."

"Ah, quit your worrying Marshmallow. I was coming." Tsubaki retorted.

Shun'o's face heated up with anger and he walked ahead of the rest of the group, lumbering away from them. Ayame walked up besides Tsubaki with a concerned face.

"What is wrong with Shun'o? Is he okay?" She said with such unease. Tsubaki only shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

* * *

"FATHER! WHERE IS MY FATHER!" The Prince stormed around the corridors. The servants looked at the Prince with frightened stares. He was unusually angry, he was habitually calm and nothing angered him, but today. . .

"Well? Where is he?" The Prince shouted at the servants who stood before him stupidly.

"In the audience chamber, Sire." They bowed their heads, and walked off to finish their duties. The Prince practically flew there. He was pissed off to say the least, and nothing would still his anger at his Father. The Prince swung the door open with a mighty strength, and the people all began to turn their heads towards him.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" One of the advisors yelled at him. The Prince ignored them all and only looked at his father.

"What were you thinking Father? You have sold your soul to a devil! How could you have decided about her future? She is only a child!" The Prince bellowed at the King. The King glanced over his carefully with a nonchalant attitude.

"As are you Sora. You are a child in my presence, and you will not _speak_ to _your_ King like he is one. I will have you rotting in a dungeon boy!" He knew he would never put his son in a dungeon, he was just saving face.

"My apologies your, Majesty, but is this not a little absurd," Sora looked at his Father, he saw no answer with his Father's eyes so he continued, "Orihime is a child Father. She is only seven, she has yet to live and experience life; you seek to take away her freedom. Please reconsider! Let her live a little longer before you rid her of her independence." The King looked at his son with sad eyes. He never wanted this either.

The King knew he had to choose between his daughter and his kingdom. He already knew his decision.

"You would have me risk the lives of the people in my kingdom, for the sake of my daughter's freedom? You do know what the obvious choice is, don't you? For the sake of my kingdom, I would cage my daughter. For the sake of my kingdom, I would make it so the Princess would never see the light of day again. For the sake of my kingdom, I would throw away her life. And as a Princess she must learn that there are sacrifices to be made, even at her own expense," The King noticed Sora's horrified face. He ignored the looks from his subjects and pressed onwards, "Sora, you know this as a well. You must understand that as a King I must make choices. Would you kill all of these people, just to save your sister?" The question seemed extremely stupid.

But why kill millions of people, when one could be given up to save them all? Even if it was his daughter . . . he would do the same, if it would save them all.

"Well, would you?" The King wanted to know.

"I would murder them where they stand," Sora fiery gaze set them all aflame at his response. They could hear the assurance in his voice as the words fell from his lips, "For the sake of my sister, I would commit a thousand and more sins. For the sake of my sister, I would decimate any person who seeks to disrupt the life she lives. For the sake of my sister, I would lay waste to this Kingdom." Sora walked out the audience chamber with his head held high.

"Orihime will be married to the Prince of Hueco Mundo." The King thought he had the last word.

"We shall see." He thought wrong. Sora left the room in a devastated state. The doors closed behind him and he leaned up against it. This folly act of his was going to cost him something. What a fool he was. Sora let out a sigh of relief as he thought about what he did.

He really was a fool. But for his sister, he would be the biggest idiot there was.

* * *

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE PALACE! RUN!" Men, women, and children ran amok in the corridors. There were fires throughout the castle. People began to flush out the palace like rats scurrying away from rat poison. The King sat in his chambers alone when he heard the shouts. A guard came in with a frantic look about him.

He sighed, seeing that the King was alright.

"Your Majesty, there are fires spreading throughout the palace! I must get you to safety." Before they could leave the room another guard came in. His face was hysterical. The guard patted his blue hair furiously, shaking the debris and ashes from its roots.

"Fuck! Ugh, excuse me your majesty! Excellency, the Queen was found dead. Her body was lit a fire, and burned to a crisp. Only ashes remain," The guard spoke quickly. He didn't bother looking up to see the King's face. He knew what he would see, "Here, this is her diadem, Sire." He placed the diadem in the King's hands.

The King had not said a word yet.

"We must go! Now your majesty or we shall die in this place. Here, wear this to protect your lungs against the smoke." The shorter guard handed him a handkerchief. The King placed it against his mouth and the threesome headed out.

Smoke filled the hallways from every way. The King knew not how much longer he could stand it. His eyes were burning, and he was getting tired fast.

The King withdrew the handkerchief for a second and the handkerchief was forced back over his mouth.

"You Majesty you must not remove this until we are in the clear." The King nodded his head hazily. His eyes were blurring up, he felt exceptionally sleepy. What an odd time to feel sleepy, he thought.

"We are almost there. Come, Sire." The King did not hear the last few words that were said to him. He had passed out.

The two guards lifted the body and trudged on through the smoke. The door to a room opened before them and they went inside. They dumped the body on the floor and knelt before the man that waited for them.

"You two are doing nicely. Good job. Did everyone leave the castle?" The man smiled at them softly.

"Yes! Everyone has evacuated. This castle is now yours." The shorter one answered.

"That is what I like to hear Luppi. Grimmjow, no more mishaps, I wouldn't want you catching fire just yet." Grimmjow frowned inwardly. He didn't like the sound of that. Luppi chuckled at Grimmjow's expense. He loved it when Grimmjow failed. It made him look better. A groaning sound could be heard from the King. The two boys looked at the stirring King, who lazily sat up.

"What has happened? Where am I," The King looked at his surrounding and noticed he was in the inventory. He turned and looked at the threesome, noticing the two guards, and someone else, "What is the meaning of this? Where the hell am I? Answer me!" The King was anxious; he knew not who these people were, or what they planned to do with him.

The other figure stepped out of the darkness and smiled.

"YOU! YOU!" The King was astounded at who it was. He had truly sold his soul to a devil.

"Me." A shot blared from inside the inventory. The King clutched his chest. His hand was covered with blood. He looked up at the man once more before finally closing his eyes and embracing peace. He fell back to the floor with a soft thud.

The man set the pistol back in its holster, and laughed gently.

"Luppi, Grimmjow go find the others. Afterwards, go find the rest of the family; we must give them the same treatment as we did their mother and father. Except, the Princess. I want her safe. Bring her to me unharmed." The man turned his back to them.

The pair rose to their feet.

"Yes. . . _King _Aizen." They bowed and left him in the room with the foul-smelling body.

* * *

Seven horses galloped through the silent forest. Their hooves pounded against the dirt in a harmonious tune. The horses moved at a blinding speed. Dodging trees and holes, they made it safely to a temple deep within the forest. The riders got off carefully; the little girl had injured herself during the evacuation, so they had to be careful with her.

"Go inside. I must go back to see what has become of the Kingdom."

"No Prince Sora, it is too dangerous! Let me go back." Tsubaki said.

"No. Orihime needs you." Sora replied.

"Are you saying she does not need you then? You are more important than I am. Let me return instead Prince." Tsubaki angrily replied. The Prince was stubborn.

"NO! That is an order. The six of you are to stay with Orihime. Don't come back to Levier for anything, not even me. If I don't come back, keep the Princess safe and hidden." Sora looked at Orihime but she refused to look at him. She held her head down. Sora knelt beside her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Happy birthday Orihime. I wish you many more, and may you have a long fulfilling life," Sora slid a blue hibiscus pin in her short orange colored hair. He knew he wouldn't be coming back, so he wanted her to remember him by this. Sora gestured to Tsubaki. Tsubaki followed the Prince to the edge of the woods. "Keep her safe. It is important that the Princess lives on. She must inherit the Levier," Tsubaki nodded and began to walk away, but Sora caught his arm, "Aizen is not to be trusted. He speaks with a forked tongue, whatever he says is a lie."

"Yes your majesty! Be safe and come back to us." Tsubaki said.

"Will do. Orihime," She looked up at her brother as he jumped on the horse, "We are royalty! Remove that pitiful look from that face! Hold that head up high. Smile for me!" Orihime did. She gave him one of the biggest, brightest smiles she ever gave anyone. She watched her brother gallop off towards the forest again. In her heart she felt a sense of foreboding.

He _wasn't_ coming back.

The group headed up towards the Hidden Temple. Hidden because it was especially hard to find, and only those given the secret to its location could find it. They knocked on the temple's doors and waited for an answer.

"Maybe they're not home." Baigon said slowly. The larger man was probably right. Suddenly, the door opened; a man with a green and white hat stepped outside. His attire was strange and his flipped blonde hair was even stranger. The fan in his hand waved slightly before he clasped it in his hands.

"I have been expecting you. I'm Kisuke Urahara. That back there is Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi. We welcome you to our humble abode." He pointed back there to a dark skinned woman with purple hair and a huge man with a funny looking mustache. They smiled at the group gently.

"Now, Miss Orihime we'll begin your training as a maiden tomorrow." Urahara said nonchalantly, while grinning. Orihime gave a little frown, but she was happy at least for now. For now. . . Orihime only dreamt of peace. A childish dream, but it was a childish dream she believe in. Ever since her birth happiness seemed almost unachievable, she could never be whole with her family again. What would life be without them here? How could she ever survive?

Shun'o and Tsubaki put their hand on her shoulders. They gave her a light smile, reassuring her. Maybe happiness was there somewhere. She could be happy here. She just had to believe. Right? Her dream would be real.

And so they stepped into a new life. One they would be living for years to come.

* * *

Sora had finally made it back to the castle. But there waiting for him was someone he had hoped would be long gone by now.

"Welcome back Prince, I missed you." Sora looked at Aizen and gave him a nasty look.

"My betrothed is not with you. How disappointing." Aizen was not happy about that at all.

"Ha! She's long gone! You'll never find her." Sora declared. He would make it so.

"We shall see. Luppi! Come deal with this." Aizen looked at Luppi as he moved around happily. Luppi and Sora were almost ready to fight when two shots blared out.

Before the pair could do anything, Aizen had shot them both dead. Sora was killed instantly, while Luppi still lingered on a bit.

"Why your Excellency?" Luppi sputtered out, his death was close.

"I said deal with it," Luppi narrowed his eyes at the man, "Grimmjow will become my sixth commander. You were just a lap dog to be used doing this whole escapade. I knew my choice before we left Hueco Mundo. I had no use for you after this, I have many dogs, I did not need another one." Aizen shot at him again, finally killing him off.

"Let us leave this place Commander. I believe our work here is done." Aizen began to walk off, while Grimmjow only stared at his back. This man was evil. A snake in the grass, he was treacherous and sneaky and he got things done. Aizen was something to behold. Grimmjow followed after the man. Sticking with Aizen just might be an interesting, he thought. He wanted to see how the whole thing would play out in the end. Aizen may have been confident now, but sooner or later he was going to meet his match. Well he hoped so.

But for now, let him be a King.

* * *

**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. . .**


	3. Imperfect Circumstances

**Look in my eyes. Tell me what you see. Do you see perfection in me? To you, do I look complete? Now take one more look, pass my celebrity. That's where you'll find the real me. To you, do I still look complete?**

**

* * *

**

**Counting the Days**

**Chapter III**

**Imperfect Circumstances**

**

* * *

**

_"A meeting between two beings who complete one another, who are made for each other, borders already, in my opinion, on a miracle"_

_-__Adolf Hitler_

"_A star shone at the hour of our meeting."_

_-__ J.R.R. Tolkien_

_

* * *

_

_**11 Years Later. . .**_

"What's the situation?" the man spoke loudly. He was tall with dark spiky hairy, thick eyebrows, and kind sharp eyes. He is King Kurosaki Isshin of Karakura. He was the most powerful man in the Southern Hemisphere, while the Seireitei Kingdom was the power house in the north. In the west, there was once the Kingdom of Levier, but the Kingdom had fell into the hands of the source of the world's current evil. Hueco Mundo. The Kingdom was once small and conquerable, however their power grew and as their power rose their land grew in comparison. They were now the second largest Kingdom, second to Karakura.

"Your majesty, Hueco Mundo has been colonizing the local cities. They have also taken Kagamino City; this is where our ports and canals were built to export goods. They now have full access to our waterway and it has been confirmed that they are transporting a bulk of crates and other objects using them. There has also been an augment of tension between the North and East. We have reports of citizens from Hueco Mundo stirring up trouble in the West Rukongai. There were many casualties on both sides. There have been rumors of Emperor Yamamoto calling to the aid of his fellow Court Guard Squads. He may consider reestablishing The Gotei Thirteen." The man ended his report. However, even as he finished, he could still feel the overwhelming tension inside the room.

"Is that all?" Isshin asked with hope. He did not want to know anymore grave news today. Being a king sure had its down sides.

"No, your Excellency. I have nothing more to tell you but I must ask, what shall we do with Kagamino City?" The man was engrossed with the idea of his King fighting back against those damned _Hollows_. They were malevolent humans with no sense of ethics. Nor morals. They had no heart, no soul, so the people who resided there were deemed _Hollows_. They were void and worthless.

"Leave it. There were none who lived there anyway. Let them have the silly old thing. It bothers me not." Isshin with a wave of his hand dismissing the whole matter altogether. Although the man was a little disappointed he knew the King was right.

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot! The Prince has returned from Seireitei. He awaits your audience in the Congress Hall." He bowed and left the King. The King's body shook with immeasurable emotion. The gears and cranks in his mind began to grind against one another as he thought of the danger that lay ahead. What he was about to do was indisputably perilous, he was unsure if he would make it back unscathed. Even alive. This mission was for him and him alone. This would be a great triumph for the King however, his story would be told everywhere, and he would be _honored _for his bravery. Isshin nodded his head in determination as he exited the room with a malicious smile on his face. An evil intention was in his mind.

Evil to the opposing side, that is.

* * *

The Prince stood in the Congress Hall awaiting his father. The man sure knew how to make a guy wait. Maids were in and out the room serving him tea he would never drink, but he took it anyway to satisfy them.

He poured the cups of tea inside a nearby plant vase, as he wondered where his father could be. He didn't have time to dwell on it more when the room began to shake. It trembled violently for what he thought was a lifetime. The tremble did subside however. He walked to the door, to peer outside the hall when he heard something.

It was something big.

Something dangerous.

Something with an evil intention.

Evil to him anyway.

He turned his body to look out the window. In the distance there was a glint in the horizon. It was heading toward the palace fast, with massive speed. It seemed to be some sort of object. The Prince was almost certain that the object was heading toward the Congress Hall.

No, he was _positive_.

As the object came into view, it became less of an object and more of a human form. As the form approached the Hall faster he realized what it was.

No, _who_ it was.

The man flying toward the room looked at him with sickening glee. Sickening to him at least. The man had a smile bigger than the size of his head as he called out to the younger man.

"—" The words came flying out! He didn't even get to finish as he crashed into the window with perfect precision heading toward the Prince.

"Damn it." Two simple words flew out of his mouth as the body neared him. His fist slammed into the man's head with horrific strength. The body was smashed into the floor but the force of the crash made him barrel toward the wall with speed.

The man stood up with ease after the impact. He smiled at the Prince with love and annoyance.

"What the hell was that for Ichigo? You could have killed me!" The man yelled at him.

The Prince sighed and walked out the Congress Hall.

The man followed up behind his son, he knew he was not mad at him, just annoyed.

"When you're ready to act like a King instead of an overly obnoxious energetic foolish father, then we may talk." Ichigo walked further away from the glum man. He sighed again, pausing his footsteps. He turned to face his father with open arms.

The King smiled and walked briskly toward those loving arms. He embraced his son in a _manly_ hug. He had not seen his son for what had been months. He was just a happy his son came back home. Ichigo, however, was beginning to be annoyed at the size of his father. He towered over him easily and he was massive.

"Alright, alright. Enough, I am glad to see you as well Father." He pushed his father away, but not before Isshin ruffled his hair affectionately.

"What news do you bring me?" Isshin was serious now. His son was away on diplomatic relations. He wanted to know what had happened between Seireitei and him.

"Seireitei has acceded to our terms, and will be joining us in alliance." Ichigo said with pride. He had worked diligently to come to terms with the kingdom. Having them acknowledge him was no simple task, gaining their trust was even more complicated, being accepted into their little "club" was in itself _impossible_. But he did it.

"Good. Good. Fine work, how did you get his royal _Imperialness_ to agree?" Isshin added with a snide meaning behind it.

"I have _no_ idea. Also there have been reports of Aizen's goons around the Forest of Deceit. They seem to be looking for something there." Ichigo added.

"Was that not Levier's territory? What could they _possibly_ want there?" Isshin wondered aloud.

"There _are_ ancient rumors of a hidden temple deep within the recesses of the forest. Only the royal family of Levier knew of the location to the site. But, after the death of the Inoues', the secret has been lost. It _is_ only rumors. But perhaps, if Aizen is sniffing around, it _may_ be true. I would like permission to conduct my own investigation." He announced with quiet force.

"You would go even if I told you not to. You have my leave. Do _not_ let your presence be known. If the locals were to catch wind, Aizen would be on you in only seconds. Remember, you are simply investigating. Anything else will compromise your safety. And _that _is my number one concern. Know above all else your will and strength to confront the dangers, both physical and moral, that beset our Kingdom and your life. Walk within my grace." Isshin's added prayer only proved to strengthen Ichigo's resolve. Ichigo bowed deeply and left without words.

He would have ruined the moment if he did.

Isshin smiled as his son walked away with determination. He seemed older, or maybe _he_ was just getting old.

Were his shoulders always so broad?

* * *

Ichigo left the castle within only moments. His horse, Zangetsu, stood ready. Zangetsu was a beautiful mare, with a luscious dark coat. Despite his looks, he was always a fierce horse, allowing _only_ Ichigo to attend to his needs, allowing _only_ Ichigo and his family to sit upon his saddle. He mounted his horse with ease. He kicked the horse, beckoning it into a trot towards the gate.

"Took you long enough. What was keeping you?" A red headed man spoke. Tattoos covered his forehead in distinct patterns, giving him an intense look. Underneath it all, he was a big pushover with a smug, holier than thou attitude, even in the face of defeat and humiliation.

"Lieutenant Abarai. I was hoping you were gone." Ichigo replied none too happily. Abarai Renji was, in more ways than one, practically similar to Ichigo. Ichigo despised it!

"And let you be glorified and honored throughout the lands? Not a chance." he retorted rudely. Renji didn't spare one thought at Ichigo's title. He never practiced the "Honor those in leadership, obey those who rule over you, and be submissive" bit. Ichigo didn't expect him to either. Whether Ichigo liked to admit or not, Renji was an invaluable friend, one he trusted with everything with.

"Moving that aside, let's get a move on Ichigo. We should be able to reach Levier by noon." The woman beside them had finally spoken. Rukia Kuchiki. Her rank was lower than Renji's; however, she could easily take his place. Short, powerful, pious, with beehive shaped black hair. She was beautiful and just as deadly. She was also an invaluable friend, whom he trusted impeccably. He was a _bit_ sweet on her though.

"Alright. You know what we must do, out of sight, out of mind. We keep our presence hidden, and they won't have a clue we're even there. You _can_ do that, right Renji?" He said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm all about stealth. It's you I'm worried about." Renji said smoothly. He adjusted his headband slightly; he froze, remembering his superstition about it.

If he ever had to adjust the head band, something was going to happen.

He never knew whether it was ill-omened or promising.

Renji could only hope for the latter.

"Pineapple head, we're leaving. Don't stay dawdling for too long or we'll leave you." Ichigo chided him as if he were a child. Renji scoffed at his attitude, but complied. He didn't want to be left behind; whatever form of strength he was sure to gain always left him lacking in the navigational department.

The trio galloped away from the towering castle. Their bodies were but mere forms in the distance, shimmering under the horizon.

* * *

Silence.

It was beginning to become unnerving—the silence that is.

"Sir. Permission to speak?"

"Speak."

"The perimeter is secure; no one can enter the forest. Would you like for us to keep an eye on the border?"

"No. Stay here and tend to the camp. I shall do the scouting. I will not be gone long." Sergeant Arruruerie said softly. He was always an awkward man with that mask on. He walked off, leaving the pig-tailed black haired girl behind. Corporal Loly Aivirrne. She was an ambitious woman, fearing nothing _but_ her King. When she was naught but a small child, she and her half sister Menoly Mallia had each lost an eye to a horrendous attack upon their village.

Her left eye was gone, covered in a white patch; it was just the opposite with Menoly, her right eye gone with the same white patch. The changes in their appearances molded the attitudes of those two women today.

Where Loly was brazen and deceitful, Menoly was tactful and slightly trustworthy. Despite the differences in personalities, however, they were both backstabbers, ridding themselves of any opposing obstacles and with staggering go-getter attitudes they dominated the lower ranks with ease. All to be closer to their King. King Sosuke Aizen. He was their reason for being, their life force. They depended on him, and he depended on them. They wanted to be all that they could be for him, so they chose to dominate all others and rise to the top where he was waiting.

Loly felt someone tapping her out of her day dream. She looked to see Menoly smiling at her. Loly frowned. Not at her sister, but at the sounds. From the time that they had entered the forest there were _no_ sounds. Not even when they moved around. It was _pure_ undisturbed silence.

Now, _something_ broke that silence.

Or perhaps . . . . . _someone_.

She turned around to face the noise. Only to find three new faces.

"I never saw you guys before. What's your rank and state your name!" Loly barked at the trio.

"Zabimaru Renji, Private."

"Sode no Shirayuki Rukia, Private."

"Zangetsu Ichigo, Private."

Loly and Menoly looked at the three again. They didn't look like much at all. They looked like fools. However, they really _didn't _look like they belonged. They were out of place. And they brought _noise_ with them. Loly did not want to over think this so she just waved them away. The three left without a word. She thought about what she had said earlier. _I never saw you guys before. _Of course she hadn't! She couldn't possibly know everyone in Aizen's army.

She chuckled at her stupidity.

While the other three were amazed by it.

* * *

"That was a close one. I guess Aizen's troops really are here. That was smart using the names of our horses as a surname, Renji." Rukia replied happily at the man.

"They may not have known our faces but they surely knew our names. If Princey here would have said Kurosaki or you Kuchiki, or me Abarai, we would have had a problem on our hands." Renji said smartly. He felt like a genius.

"We wouldn't have had to say anything at all if Renji knew where the hell he was going." Ichigo was pissed to say the least. They had already had an encounter with a masked man earlier, he was hardly a match, but he did get some hits in. Ichigo was injured badly in his shoulder, and they needed a place to rest. However, that plan was sidetracked thanks to Renji's _superior_ sense of directions.

Renji sighed irritably.

He really should have let Rukia lead.

"Wait do you hear that?" Rukia said.

"Hear what?" They both answered.

"Water. . . I hear water. This way, and do keep up boys." Rukia chided playfully.

They rushed after her. Her small form, gave her an advantage in speed. The bulky Renji and an injured Ichigo could hardly keep up with her at all. They came upon a large clearing with a small meadow and a waterfall that streamed easily into a river.

The trio was in awe. The nickname "Forest of Deceit" really didn't suit it at all. This had invaluable beauty. And from the moment they had gotten there, they didn't feel any type of deception; it was as if the forest trusted them. As if they were being kept safe within its boundaries.

Rukia smiled. "We'll set up here. Before that, Renji get out the First Aid, we'll tend to Ichigo's wounds now." Renji hurriedly pulled out the First Aid for Ichigo's sake. If the wound sat out for any longer, it would be infected. Renji tossed Rukia the things and began to work on Ichigo. After a while his injury was wrapped up, but Ichigo was getting worse. It was getting dark as well.

"What if that masked man had a poisonous blade? When he struck Ichigo it might have triggered the poison." Renji said anxiously. If the Prince were to die then the alliance with Karakura would surely fail, not mention the loss of one of his best friend. Rukia nodded in agreement. She didn't know what to do at this point, and if they didn't think of something fast Ichigo was going to die.

"If you want to live a while longer don't move." Someone spoke from behind them. Suddenly a group of hooded people appeared from what _seemed_ like nowhere. Maybe this forest _was_ deceitful after all.

Rukia analyzed the situation carefully. They could take them. They had the power. But these people had guns. One false move and their heads were going to have holes in them. She sighed in her mind. This was going to be a problem. She looked at Renji who had his mouth open, forming words.

"Please! Our friend is injured and dying. He was stabbed earlier with a poisonous blade; we don't have anything here to cure him from his ailment." Renji pleaded loudly. Never in his life would Renji have ever pleaded or begged for anything. But for Ichigo's sake. . . . his pride was nothing.

"What friend? Don't play with us boy." One of them rebuked.

"No! He's right—there?"

"I noticed the whole time you guys were here you kept this one hidden from our sights. I wonder what would happen if I were to, oh, I don't know, slit their throat?" Ichigo stood behind a figure with his sword held to their throat, ready to slice it open. Almost all of them lowered their weapons.

"That's better now—umph!" The person hit him in the stomach pulling out their own gun aiming it Ichigo's head. They fired a shot, but missed terribly.

Ichigo took that moment and snatched the gun away aiming it at their head.

The person kicked the gun out of his hand and proceeded to begin smashing their fists in his face.

Ichigo grabbed the hands, noting the smallness of them, and clasped them in his own hands tightly.

The person's cloak fell off revealing clerical robes only worn by maidens.

"You're a maiden yet you can fight this well? What shrine initiated _you _into maidenhood?" Ichigo chuckled lightly. He looked up at the woman only to see her eyes brimming with tears.

Such beautiful gray eyes.

Beautiful _sad_ gray eyes. She looked as if she was missing a piece of herself.

A piece he wanted to find for her.

Ichigo found himself wiping her tears away as they fell.

The woman blushed at his touch; his hands were freezing, and getting colder by the second.

"Hi." She said softly. Such a simple word, but it held so many unspoken emotions between them.

"Hi." Ichigo said shyly. He felt dreadfully feverish at that moment. His vision was hazy as he slumped forward onto the unsuspecting woman. She grunted at the extra weight. She could feel his fever and the creeping chills on his body. He really was sick!

And he was dying.

"What do we do?" One of the people from the group crept up behind her uncertainly, not wanting to interrupt the scene.

"To the temple. We must hurry, or he'll die!" She said urgently.

"His companions?" The man spoke up again.

"They come with us of course." They nodded and said companions sighed in relief.

She handed the injured man to her companions, and they ran off. She went over to the pair who stood with uncertainty, still processing what had just happened.

"Rest assured, your friend is in professional hands. As soon as we are at the temple, I will begin to heal your companion; however, afterwards you must enlighten us with the details on your presence here in our forest."

Renji and Rukia nodded fervently.

They walked for what seemed like moments until they reached a huge temple. How did they not notice this enormous place before? They stood in awe and watched as the woman opened the door and turned towards them.

"You must wait out here until the healing is done." She spoke softly.

She smiled at the pair before entering in the building. She could tell that they were antsy, and the only way to relieve them of their anxiousness was to see their friend alive and well.

She smiled at them with pure sincerity. "By the way, I'm Orihime." The woman said with good cheer.

The door closed behind her with a loud thunk.

* * *

**You found me. **

**When no one else was lookin'. **

** How did you know just where I would be?**

**

* * *

**

******I'm just wondering if people are actually reading this or not :) Well, thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry for the late update too. I was desperately trying to finish before finals and I did :)**

**Questions, comments, and concerns are welcomed so don't be afraid to tell me what's on your mind! Thanks for reading so far.**

**Happy Holidays! :)**


	4. Blissful Ignorance

**Can you help me?

* * *

**

**Counting the Days**

**Chapter IV**

**Blissful Ignorance

* * *

**

"_The evil that is in the world almost always comes of ignorance, and good intentions may do as much harm as malevolence if they lack understanding."_

_-Albert Camus_

"_In order to survive, all living things in this world fight desperately and devour those they defeat . . . Must one kill other living things in order to survive? Must one destroy another world in order to allow one's own world to continue? The wounded in turn wound and torment those weaker than they themselves are . . . There are only the killers and the killed . . . The sinners who are judged, and the victims that do the judging. What meaning is there to such a world?"_

_-Time Devourer (Chrno Trigger)

* * *

_

"Wake up boy; you ain't dead . . . yet anyway. Come on get your ass up." The man kicked Ichigo hard in his ribcage. Ichigo winced at the pain he felt.

He _felt_ pain. Ichigo slowly awoke from the haze. His eyes opened wide enough to see people staring down at him.

Why was he on the floor? Better question . . . .

Where the _fuck_ was he?

"Well since you're up, I'll go get Orihime. Don't stay on the floor too long. I have a _bad_ habit of kicking things, if you know what I mean." The man walked away from Ichigo looking pissed.

"He's not always mean to new people. He just hates you. That was Tsubaki by the way. I'm Shun'o, that's Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, and Ayame. Your friends are waiting outside for you. I'll go get them." So Tsubaki hated him? What the _hell_ did he do? Ichigo sighed, that's another name on his "people who hates my guts" list. The rest of them left the room. Ichigo began to rise up from the floor when someone's hand reached out towards him.

"I see you're not dead yet." Renji inwardly sighed at seeing the Prince. He was glad he was going to see another sunrise. Ichigo smirked, and grabbed Renji's hand tightly. Renji pulled him up from the floor and patted him on the back.

"Ichigo! My goodness, you're still breathing?" Rukia moved toward the two men smiling and giggling with each footstep.

"Yeah, I am. Where exactly are we? What is this place? This rooms smells like sickness."

"Well that sickness smell is you, this is the Health Ward, and to answer your first question we're at a temple." Rukia answered. She had noticed that Ichigo was on the floor, when there were nice clean beds along the walls of the room. What was he doing on the floor?

"I was wondering why the hell I was on the floor too." Ichigo noticed her looks and answered her question.

"Anyway, let's get out of here before they come back. They _want_ answers. We cannot have these people jeopardize our mission. So let's get going while it's good." Rukia stated. These people were a hazard and they didn't need anybody messing up their plans.

"Rukia Kuchiki from the Kuchiki clan. Sister to the current head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki, also known as the captain of the Sixth Division of the Court Guard Squads of the Gotei Thirteen. Renji Abarai, currently the lieutenant to Captain Kuchiki's Sixth Division. You began in the Fifth Division as a regular 'ol Private. You were eventually moved to the Eleventh Division and later transferred to your current squad. Ichigo Kurosaki. You're a long way from Karakura aren't you? Nice too meet you by the way. My name is Kisuke Urahara." The trio whipped around to see a handsome blonde haired man with droopy eyes and an ugly looking hat.

Renji reached for his sword only to find that only the sheath was there, the same went for Rukia.

"My assistant has your toys, don't worry you'll get them back. Oh, where are my manners? Please have a seat on the beds, no need to waste your strength by standing, right?" Urahara smiled at them while they aimed venomous glares at the man. They sat down as they were told, understanding that he wasn't someone to play with.

"Oh don't give me that look! We're all friends here, right? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please speak up, don't be afraid to tell em anything." They continued to stare at him. How did he know so much already?

"Well I don't think I know _much_, but I do have cameras around the forest. So everyone already knows why you're here. Maybe you should tell the Lieutenant here to keep things on the hush-hush when you're in unfamiliar territory. You know what I'm saying, right? Enemies are watching you and all that stuff!" Rukia and Ichigo stared at Renji. If their looks could set him on fire, there would be _nothing _left of Renji at that point.

"Who the hell are you and how did you know all that?" Ichigo snapped at the older gentleman.

"I _told_ you who I was. Weren't you listening?" Urahara stared at Ichigo with a stupid smile on his face.

"I was listening! Just who are you _really_, who are those people? What do _you_ want?" Ichigo yelled out.

"Do you mean like my occupation? Well, I am a priest. Those people, as you referred them to, are simple refugees, who have been here for years. My assistant, he's standing by the window, Tsukabishi Tessai. That's Hanakari Jinta and Tsumugiya Ururu they're here for manual labor when I throw my back out." The trio looked at the people he indicated. When did they get in here? "They were always in the room. You just didn't notice them. Don't mind them at all." Urahara said casually, brushing off any further questions about them.

"You still didn't answer my question! What do you want with us? We have nothing to give you!" Ichigo was beginning to feel like a child in this man's presence.

It unnerved him.

"I don't want materials, I want information. You see, this is my forest. I have been here since the emergence of the four great kingdoms. I was here when all the Inoues were exterminated and Levier fell. I am _still_ here, as you can see. However, recently, a friend of mine has been slacking off in her job; she lives here when she's not busy with work. Anyway, her recent slacking off has sidetracked my flow of information. I don't know what is happening in the outside world. If you could maybe, oh I don't know, gimme some details you'll be closer to leaving." Urahara looked at the three. He could tell what they were thinking again. "None of your personal business that's for sure. How about letting me know what Aizen is up to? Why are his friends here in my forest?" Urahara was the embodiment of seriousness now. He wanted to get straight down to business.

"Ha! Your all seeing _eyes _don't let you see everything then. They're looking for this place. I guess it's something you have that they want." Rukia noticed the slight twitch Urahara had when Renji said that it was something that he had that Aizen wanted. Before Rukia could analyze his body language further, the sudden movement was gone and Urahara was back to grinning.

"Oh? Really? Dear me, I have nothing he could possible want. Or have for that matter! Troublesome Sosuke. So, what's Aizen up to?" He replied smartly. Urahara knew not to let anything slip that could give them any edge.

Unless he wanted them to know. . . .

"We don't know! Now let us go! You said you would let us go, we don't know a damn thing no let us fucking out of here!" Renji bellowed at the man. Urahara was unfazed by this brute of a man. He could yell, throw things, have tantrums but he wouldn't let them leave. Not yet anyway.

"Shut up boy! You're loud as hell!" The man known as Tsubaki entered the room with the woman. Renji eyed the older man nastily. This Tsubaki was a bastard. As for the woman, they only stared at her. Her hair was so oddly orange, just like a certain someone. Her hair was wavy and it fit around her body perfectly reaching down to her lower back.

"I have already introduced myself to your friends Kurosaki but to you I have not. My name is Orihime. Pleased to meet you. Prince. Greetings, Lieutenant Abarai and Sergeant Kuchiki. I hope your stay has been a pleasant one so far." Orihime said sweetly. These people had caused a disruption in their lives and she wanted them gone, she wanted to feel safe again.

She felt vulnerable.

That was never a _good_ feeling.

"Ah, so this is the temple that initiated you into maidenhood then? And he is your priest?" Ichigo stared up at the woman. What the hell was such a beautiful woman doing around a bunch of cut throats and a crooked priest?

"The answer is yes to both of your questions, Prince Kurosaki. The better question is when will you be leaving our humble abode? You sort of outstayed your welcome I'm afraid." Orihime stated. She watched the Lieutenant and Sergeant fidget on the bed nervously while the Prince remained impassive. Orihime wasn't used to acting so mean. But Tsubaki said when they had visitors she couldn't be nice to them so she had to toughen up.

It really just wasn't in her nature to act so mean. She especially didn't want to act mean in front of the Prince. He was so striking! His manners were less than charming but it made him all the more attractive. She was extremely nervous around him and when he stared at her it made her want to melt into a puddle of goo! She was, however, embarrassed that he saw her cry. He had really hurt hand when he had grabbed it so tightly and the pain became too much for her, so she started to cry like a little girl.

But he wiped her tears away.

Thoughts of her brother swarmed her mind. She hated remembering those awful memories. They always made her want to cry a lot.

"Orihime and her band of attendants are refugees from Levier from eleven years ago. She has been with me for that long; I even trained her as a maiden since she was so highly capable to perform clerical duties and such. Yep this little missy over here saved your life Ichigo. Some thanks, perhaps?" Urahara added in his two cents. He could sense the emotions between those two and it was on fire! How cute!

"Yeah, thanks for not letting me die." Ichigo said rudely. He couldn't afford to trust these people who knew too much when he knew little. From what Urahara had said earlier he could already deduce the fact that he knew _all_ about them.

Their mission had been _compromised_.

* * *

In Las Noches _all_ was silent.

There was a quiet fury emerging from the depths of the sands.

Its King was livid.

Las Noches could _feel_ the anger from deep within the recesses of the palace.

"My patience has worn thin. It seems that even Sergeant Aaroniero could not live up to my expectations. The incompetence of my soldiers knows no bounds I suppose. Has anyone located General Odelschwanck and her subordinates?" Aizen stared at his _nine_ Espadas. Nine! He sighed. No one could tell him how Sergeant Aaroniero's _dead_ body was found at the edge of the Forest of Deception. How was he ever going to succeed in his plans when such stupidity circulated around his soldiers?

They couldn't get anything done.

"No, Sire. She and her two Corporals have been officially labeled, missing in action. However, under the accusations of Commander Jiruga her status might need to be altered. If we presume what Commander Jiruga told us is true then she will be classified as AWOL." Tosen was just one of Aizen's advisors. The other one, Gin, was snickering throughout the whole conversation.

Tosen despised the company Aizen kept around him.

For even a blind man such as he, could see that these fools were dim-witted and tactless. The dark skinned man swished his braided hair to the side and inhaled deeply.

Tosen threw his kaiken forward, hearing it whiz past the target's head and hit the wall instead. Everyone at the table glanced at Tosen and turned their heads to see a pissed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's cheek was bleeding. He held his fingers gently against the scratch; he wiped the blood away, giving Tosen a smirking glare.

Tosen could tell that maybe he had not made his point clear enough. Before Grimmjow could even take a breath, Tosen was kneeling on the table in front of him.

He grabbed the blue haired man by his collar painfully. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If you are not careful, you may find yourself taking your last breath of air. Very soon. I despise you with all of my being. Give me a reason to put an end to your existence. Give me _one_." Tosen pushed the man backwards. His chair slammed into the wall hard. The Espadas looked at Grimmjow sprawled oddly in his chair. He must have been talking about Aizen again for Tosen to have done something to him.

"Let this be a lesson. Mutiny will not be tolerated in the halls of Las Noches." Tosen stepped down gracefully from the table. He walked towards his spot next King Aizen.

"Tosen I never knew you could be so amusing, you must do this more often." Aizen grinned at the man. Tosen was a faithful dog. Without turning his head, Aizen's eyes looked towards Gin. Not once did he laugh through the whole ordeal. The man was always snickering.

"Is something the matter Gin?" Aizen turned to face Gin. Gin turned to his King. His lips held a smile but his eyes were telling a different story.

"Of course not, Sire. You needn't worry yourself over little 'ol me. I'm just enjoyin' the scene." Gin answered with a calm smile. Aizen dismissed the notion. He did not feel like pestering over something so trivial.

"I see. You all may return to your quarters." The Espadas stood and bowed, leaving the room in an orderly fashion, "Szayel. May I have a word?"

"Certainly your, Excellency. Is there anything you need in particular?" The pink haired man bowed before the throne, his glasses slipping to the edge of his nose.

Aizen watched the young man before him. He knew that Szayel was no dog, if he ever had an opportunity to take what he wanted, he would seize it without a second thought.

_Snake_.

That's what he is.

"Tell me, how are things going with your little . . . research project?" Szayel looked at him with bewilderment. He wanted to ask about that?

"Everything is in perfect order; the progress of the subjects has exceeded my initial expectations." This project was something of inconsequentiality- compared to his other projects at least.

"Good. Good. By the way, you've been cooped up in this dreadful place for so long. I wouldn't want any of my subordinates to be cramped up here for so long; it's unsightly to be stiff. Take Sergeant Yammy when you do. Rendezvous with those two females, you know what I want. Get it done. Dismissed." Aizen patted Szayel's head, like he would a dog.

Aizen sighed and headed out the room with his two lackeys following behind him, leaving Szayel with his head still bowed.

The Sergeant sighed and pressed a tiny button on his watch. A sphere arose from the watch, rotating patiently, and waiting for a command.

"Yammy Riyalgo." The sphere rotated faster, zooming in and out, until finally a square image emerged. Szayel sighed in annoyance has he watched the fat oaf gorge himself in the kitchen. Yammy slowly looked up to see Szayel looking at him in disgust.

"What nerd? I'm busy here, the hell do you want?" Yammy continued gathering food and placing it in his mouth.

"Get your things ready. We're meeting up with the two corporals in the forest. Failure is not an option this time. Meet up with me at the entrance." Szayel was careful not to say anything to the ignorant man. If Yammy was to fly off the handle this time, Szayel would be quick to silence him forever. He was _not _in a good mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Be there in a sec." Yammy stopped eating and left the room.

And the mess.

The image closed itself after Yammy left. Szayel sighed for the umpteenth time.

"General Halibel will have an aneurysm when she sees the kitchen."

* * *

Orihime twiddled her hair pin anxiously. She watched Urahara and Tsubaki argue before, well Tsubaki did. Why couldn't they just let her do what she wanted to do? It was her decision right?

"You worry far too much. Let her live a little!"

"You don't worry enough! I am her guard! I was left in charge of her, to protect her. She will not be leaving."

"Silence! Not another _word_ out of you two. Tsubaki you must see reason. We are _blind_. That man is out there masking this world in darkness, while we are hidden from the world. We cannot begin to comprehend the magnitude of his power if we stay here. How can we expect to do any good when we are up to our necks in ignorance? If we are to avenge anything we _must_ seek knowledge. I know you worry for me, and I appreciate this. I am _not_ a child though! As the future queen, you will not sway me, for my kingdom depends on me. Now stand down!" Orihime never had to play that card before, but she played it right. The two men looked absolutely stunned. Their little Orihime had just raised her voice at them.

Tsubaki knelt down before her. He had watched her grow, raised her from childhood. She was a daughter to him. Now stood before him the future queen of Levier.

Such prowess.

"Do not kneel. I only wanted to show you that I was tough, you know," Orihime knelt down in front him, lifting his chin up with her delicate fingers. His eyes met hers, he could see the tears whelming up, threatening to fall over, "There were too many smiles to count . . . and I know that I was smiling, too. But now . . . when I look back . . . the people who should be here aren't. The ones who should be smiling with me aren't here. And I'm scared. I'm so afraid! I'm always thinking what if, you know? I always hoped that when I wake in the morning I'll still be that seven year old. I can see everybody smiling at me, laughing with me. Then I would call your names. No one answered me. They _never_ answered me!" Tsubaki watched her bury her face into the depths of her arms. His rough hands unfolded her arms, taking her hands into his. She slowly lifted her head; her face was running with tears, eyes a deep red. She tried wiping her face, knowing it was unsightly, however, when she tried, Tsubaki held a firm grip on her hands. He slowly released them and wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her gently, swaying ever so slightly.

No words were spoken, as Orihime gripped Tsubaki's shoulders, scared of letting go, scared he might let go.

Like a silent consent, Orihime buried her face in the crook of his neck, and like a weight that rose from her shoulders, she let it all go.

Years of pain, years of struggling, all those years of sorrow, they disappeared.

She didn't have to be brave.

She didn't have to be strong.

She didn't have to face it all alone.

And for those years she held her head up high, those years she toiled with determination, for those years of trying, she cried.

Eleven years worth of tears.

Tsubaki cradled the back of her head; she held so much inside. She kept pretending it was alright for everyone's sake, pretending she was alright.

She had been brave.

She had been strong.

She had faced her troubles all alone.

And Tsubaki was ashamed of that, but to see her in such a vulnerable position, for her to show herself when her emotions were bared for all to see, he was honored. He was honored that she would cry before him. She had placed an immeasurable amount of trust in him, and he would not betray that trust. Orihime slowly lifted her head, and blushed as she looked at him. Tsubaki removed his arms from around her and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, even the snot. Her face was swollen and red, and her hair was tousled, but despite all that she smiled at him.

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a funny look. "I just wiped your snot on my shirt and you smile? Can't believe this," She kept smiling, giggling even! He put his hand in her face, pushing her away slightly, and feigning disgust. "Go fix yourself up snotty, you don't want everyone to see your snot infested face, right?" He heard her gasp and a soft patting sound rush out the room. Tsubaki sighed and was stunned when that same sound came back in the room.

"Thanks." Her lips found their way to his cheek, and then she was gone again. The feeling lingered as his whole face burned a bright red. His fingers touched his cheek slightly, scared that he might dissipate the whole feeling; he rose from his spot on the floor and turned to meet a room full of chuckling people.

"I don't know if you know, but your face is red." Lily commented slyly. Tsubaki blushed a little more as he walked past them. They followed him out the room, snickering along the way.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Tsubaki was already embarrassed at the little smooch and equally embarrassed that they saw it.

"Not really." Lily replied smartly.

"Okay, let's leave him alone. Tsubaki might be in shock right now." Urahara shooed them away, leaving the embarrassed man in the hallway with the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"What Marshmallow? Leave me alone already, damn!" Tsubaki longed to be left alone. Orihime had inconvenienced him in the worst way possible, now he was ashamed, not wanting anyone to see his red face full of embarrassment.

"I remember sitting in the garden with her. She ran around picking all kinds of flowers, when she stopped and looked at me. 'Marshmallow, where's Tsubaki?' I told her I didn't know where you were at the time. She pouted ever so slightly. 'He can't keep his future wife waiting forever! He's a bad future husband Marshmallow!' I laughed at what she said. Then I asked her, 'You want to marry him?' She looked at me like it was obvious. I couldn't help but laugh again. 'Well, I don't know about marriage anymore, but I know that no matter what happens, even if the world becomes my enemy, he'll always be my knight. Even if he's late. I can always count on Tsubaki!' That's when you showed up and she chastised you for being late and not coming sooner." Shun'o chuckled at the expression on his friend's face. He didn't understand.

"You did well." Shun'o patted his friend's shoulder and left him there in the hallway to ponder further on what he had said.

Tsubaki tilted his head back and sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

"We can leave?" Renji asked incredulously.

"Of course, I told you, you could. However, you'll be leaving with some more baggage." Urahara smiled at the three as they all scowled at him.

"What the fuck? We didn't discuss anything like that! _Define_ baggage!" Renji shouted at the older man, he knew there was a catch. There was _always_ something.

"Just some people. Nothing much." Urahara brushed it off as if the whole thing was trivial to him, but Renji kept it up.

"_People_? _PEOPLE_? Hell no!" He shouted at him more. Urahara was getting irritated now.

"Renji please! As the lieutenant of the Sixth Division of the Gotei Thirteen, you are acting like a child, and disrespecting the man who has shown us kindness. Do _not_ shame your Captain. Big brother would be disappointed in you! Get a hold of yourself _now_!" Rukia scolded the taller man. She was just as upset as he was, however he should have chosen not to voice it. She felt Ichigo's hand on her head. She sighed and shut her mouth.

"Whatever. Just hurry the hell up; we don't have time for this." Ichigo said. This whole predicament was bad. He learned nothing from this whole endeavor. This trip was a bust. They would never find out what Aizen was looking for here.

"I apologize for making everyone wait." The woman that had healed Ichigo came toward them with a joyful smile on her face. Ichigo looked her up and down, disapproving of her appearance at once. Her hair was pinned up in a messy style. Her clothing was unsightly as well, boots, trousers, and a baggy shirt. She looked like a boy!

"I'm sorry I don't have many clothes, I wear what I can. So, um would you please stop staring, it's embarrassing." She chuckled nervously as Ichigo scoffed and turned his head. Orihime was upset at the fact he would look at her like that.

"Don't apologize Orihime, you aren't here to please these people. You look good in whatever you wear, sweetie." Her attendant Lily came from behind her and patted her head, affectionately.

"But your hair could be better," Lily began to work her magic on Orihime's hair. The finish product was more pleasing to the eye. "There you go! You look even more beautiful!" Lily fixed her hair up in a more competent style. A simple ponytail. Orihime smiled at her attendant with gratitude and walked towards the three who waited patiently for her to join them.

"Hold on! Shun'o is coming!" Lily called to them. Urahara glanced at the Princess. She looked _absolutely_ lost. She hadn't seen the world in eleven years. She was nervous, excited, anxious, and a lot more rolled into one. Urahara turned around to see all of her attendants standing at the door, watching her. Their little Princess.

"Why are they coming with us? What are you trying to do?" Rukia asked as she watched the group that stood at the door.

"Evacuation. It makes no sense to stay here when others could be on the way. Besides, you're not taking _all_ of us. Only Orihime, Shun'o, and Tsubaki. The rest of us will be along shortly. No need to worry." Urahara said. At the mention of their names, Tsubaki and Shun'o hurried out of the temple. Orihime brightened up a little more when she saw them approach her.

"We have our own horses, they're waiting besides yours. No need to worry, so if you're done looking let's go." Tsubaki said rudely. He walked off and Shun'o followed after him. Rukia and Renji turned to follow the two men and left Ichigo and Orihime standing in the clearing.

Orihime looked at her loved ones. They waved and smiled at her.

She was afraid.

If she turned away, would they still be there? Smiling? Waving?

This was a wondrous sight. She didn't want to turn around.

"Orihime! Let's move it!" She heard Tsubaki beckoning to her, she turned to rush towards him, and suddenly she stopped moving.

Ichigo looked at her. What the hell was she doing? He watched her turn around slowly and glance at those people at the door again, like she was reassuring herself of something. He was surprised when he saw her smile so whole heartedly. She lifted one arm and waved, the other soon followed and she was waving at them madly.

He shook his head and walked off. As he walked past her he could have sworn he heard her say something. He looked at her; she smiled at him stupidly before turning and running to meet up with the rest of the group. He stared at her back. What had she meant?

"They're still there?"

Ichigo turned around to see them _still_ there. They must be watching us leave, he thought. He turned his head slightly, and Ichigo caught Urahara's eyes. Urahara smiled goofily, and waved at Ichigo with his fan.

Ichigo scowled at the sight and walked off, eager to put some distance between them.

Once the others were out of sight, the group dissolved, leaving Urahara at the door. His assistant, Tessai, stood next to him.

"Everything is in order," Tessai spoke but Urahara made no move. "Sir?" Tessai started to touch him but Urahara turned and walked into the temple.

"Let's get ready for some company! I'm just _itching_ with excitement," Urahara was oozing with anticipation. "I wonder who's coming for a visit this time!"

* * *

**She's consumed with everything that's been goin' on**

**She says**

**Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand**

( ) ( )

(^.^)

C("") ("")

**Haha, I'm glad people are reading this. **

**Thank you RedSun for pointing that out! I'm glad someone caught my mistake. Reviews are _extremely _appreciated! And thanks for reading! Til next time then. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
